Our Monthly Friday Night Date
by silverjazz
Summary: It was a tradition. Even time couldn't tear it apart. YusKei.
1. Chapter 1

This was inspired by an Olive Garden commercial, believe it or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho. Life's tough like that. I also don't own Clean and Clear, though I do have a bottle of it for myself at home.

Summary: She couldn't wait, it was their monthly Friday night date.

* * *

**Our Monthly Friday Night Date**

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Keiko scrubbed some more cleanser on her face, careful to avoid her eyes, lest they become infected by Clean and Clear Daily Action Cream. She brushed her teeth and poured some mouth wash into the tube and guzzled it for 30 seconds, as the instructions stated, before spitting it back into the sink. After, Keiko turned on the hot and cold water to get it warm enough so it wouldn't burn her hands and splashed the water on her face to removed all of the Clean and Clear cream. It left her face feeling tingly fresh and clean.

Keiko lightly patted her face dry and walked out of the bathroom and entered her bedroom, humming a tune she had heard on the radio earlier this morning before getting ready to go to school. Now, it was four o'clock in the afternoon and the fast approaching evening was commencing.

Needless to say, Keiko was ecstatic.

For a couple months now, it had become a tradition to go out Friday evening and spend the night together, you know, for quality time. Or at least, that's what he claimed it to be. Maybe he just liked the excuse to go to the arcade or the mall or wherever they decided to go after dinner without getting scolded for neglecting schoolwork. Oh well. What could you do?

Keiko opened her closet, which had grown quite a bit over the past few years, and picked out a couple of casual-dining dresses. It was almost below-freezing and a light snow was predicted to fall later tonight. Keiko didn't want to be caught unprepared. She decided on the velvet black dress with sleeves that went a little past her elbow. It had a square neck line and was quite plain, but fit her well. The dress had amber and burgundy flowers that trailed up her right side until the waist. It was quite a simple, yet elegant design.

Inspecting herself in the full length mirror attached to her wall, Keiko shuffled through the bottom of her closet, finding black high-heeled sandals with two crisscrossing straps on the front. In the area where the straps met, there was a similar brown flower.

Then, Keiko took out her hairbrush and quickly worked out all the knots her long hair. By now it reached a little lower then her mid-back. Keiko was quite proud of this. She neatly gathered it up and styled it into a bun. Scrutinizing her appearance, Keiko decided she was ready. She started to walk out the room, but stopped at the doorway. How could she forget? Yusuke had given her a necklace with a brown flower on it to match this dress, as he had figured it was her favorite (she wore it on so many special occasions and assumed correctly). With skill, Keiko snatched the silver necklace out of her jewelry box on the dresser and locked the chain around her neck. She positioned the burgundy flower in the middle of her neck and seemed satisfied with the results.

Upon doing so, Keiko glanced at her digital clock beside her bed. It read 5:04. An hour had passed already. Not wanting to be late, Keiko grabbed her purse and coat and walked out the door.

* * *

The restaurant they had picked tonight was not too far from where Keiko lived. She decided it would be nice to walk there instead of wasting gas to drive for several minutes. It was nice to live here, where everything was only a few blocks away. 

Upon entering the brightly advertised building, Keiko was greeted by a friendly hostess. There weren't any lines, as this was a reservation kind of place. Tonight they had decided to go somewhere different, a little more fancy then usual. Keiko was glad for the change in atmosphere. There were lamps with candles inside of them as the centerpieces of the tables and even uniquely folded napkins at each seat. Even more so, there were comfy booths and regular tables that weren't all crammed together like they were in the pizza shop they had tried last week. What a disaster that had been.

Keiko smiled to the welcoming hostess.

"I suppose he would put it under Urameshi," Keiko informed.

The hostess nodded and checked her list. "Right this way, ma'am."

Keiko smiled again and followed the girl down a series of aisles to the back of the restaurant. "You see, this is our monthly Friday night date. He doesn't really like change all that well, but he agreed to try this place tonight, as long as we go to the arcade after," Keiko informed the girl.

The girl just nodded politely, not really taking in what Keiko had to say. "Have a nice evening and I hope you enjoy your meal," she said as they arrived at a booth next to a window with the view of the brightly lit street.

"Mom!" A black-haired boy yelled as he ran up to Keiko and hugged her.

"Hello, Takashi. Have you been behaving yourself?"

"As a matter of fact, he has. Except he wouldn't let me have the window seat. Insisted he get it so he can save it for mom," a man grumbled as he walked up to Keiko.

"Nice to see you, too, Yusuke" Keiko greeted merrily. She silently laughed at her husband's antics and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before taking her seat next to her son by the window.

"Now, Keiko. Don't forget that you promised Takashi to go to the arcade after this," Yusuke informed, looking quite uncomfortable in his casual suit. Takashi nodded vigorously at this reminder and Keiko just rolled her eyes.

"This would have nothing to do with the new game they just installed, right?"

Yusuke looked around the room for a second and shrugged no, though it was a very unconvincing gesture.

Keiko smiled happily. She loved her monthly Friday night dates with her husband and son.

* * *

So, if anyone was wondering, Keiko took up a job at a school as a kindergarten teacher, which is why she got ready for school. Yusuke and Keiko have been married for six years and Takashi is five years old. They moved to Tokyo because Yusuke got a job there. Hope that explains everything. Any questions, ask. 


	2. Chapter 2

I had a random urge to write a follow up to the Our Monthly Friday Night Date. Just because…

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Come now, if I owned it, we all know the series would not have ended on such a sap-happy note in which we know NOTHING about their future!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Months turned into years. Takashi grew to be quite the character. Many would say he was a clone of Yusuke, but if they said that, they obviously did not know him very well.

Sure, Takashi was the spitting image of his father, a little shorter and his hair slightly lighter, but he was nothing like him. Takashi was quite and studious, much like Keiko, except for the odd coincidence that no matter what, trouble always seemed to find him.

Takashi had never raised a fist to anyone. He was passive to a point where Yusuke had to drag him to Genkai's and demanded the "grandma" talk some sense into this kid. Genkai just told Yusuke to be respectful and that his son was not meant to fight. That sure shut Yusuke up.

Yusuke had gotten over it gradually. He would always try to get his son into video games, especially the fighting genres, but nothing could veer the stubborn (he liked to call it determined) kid off his track. He was, after all, Keiko and Yusuke's son.

* * *

Yusuke hadn't gone to college. After dropping out of high school to take his father's place in Demon World, education had meant even less then it had before. Somehow, Yusuke managed to find a decent job in the industrial world while Keiko finished obtaining her masters degree in education. They hadn't had an easy start in their life, but they didn't regret anything.

When Takashi got accepted into a prestigious American college, his parents were ecstatic…or so they said. It was like losing their only child. He would be half a world away. Keiko was proud of her son, but her maternal instincts kicked in and Yusuke could not get a peaceful nights' sleep throughout the first week of his son's departure. But it wasn't Keiko's fault.

Yusuke really didn't see what all the fuss was about. He'd come back during holidays and all. It wasn't like he could stay at home with his parents forever. Keiko slapped him for that and told him he was being insensitive and idiotic. Of course it was a big deal.

* * *

When Takashi came home during the holidays, Yusuke didn't really spend time with him. He sort of just sat there and watched Keiko with her son and the joy in her eyes. It made him smile to see her so happy. But Yusuke never contributed to the conversations. He didn't really have anything worth saying.

Once Takashi had left home, he and Yusuke grew even farther apart. They hadn't had much in common to begin with, and with Takashi's thirst for knowledge, their conversations were almost always one-sided. Usually Yusuke would just smile and nod. Takashi was a smart kid and figured it out the problem during the first couple of days home during Thanksgiving break. So he told his father he was thankful for such great parents and left for America the next morning.

Over the next four years, they sent various emails and had short lived conversations on the phone. The phone conversations were awkward and forced without Keiko to guide the conversation, so the father and son tended to rely more on their email accounts. The communication network was much simpler and easier for them in a virtual letter.

His son convinced him to take night classes at a local college. Yusuke didn't tell Keiko and Takashi promised to keep it a secret until Yusuke found a new job to apply his newfound knowledge to. With Takashi's help over the internet, Yusuke majored in business.

When Keiko found out about the secret her son and her husband kept from her, she wasn't mad. In fact, she burst into tears. Being boys, Yusuke and Takashi were completely confused.

Keiko didn't hide it from them. She latched herself onto her husband and brought Takashi in for the big family hug. She was happy. Her son and husband finally had something in common.

And to think, all this time Yusuke thought he was being subtle about the growing space between Takashi and himself.

* * *

Soon, Takashi was graduating college. His parents went out to America to see his graduation and help him pack for the flight back home. Takashi decided he would go back home and find a job in the city. After all, Keiko wasn't as young as she used to be, and Takashi didn't want to waste their time together.

A few months later, Takashi settled in an apartment that was fifteen minutes walking distance to his parents' house in Tokyo.

It wasn't long after that Takashi found a good job. He made himself a new family in his workplace and met a girl at his job. They took it slow at first. Keiko had always taught Takashi that a true relationship was built on friendship and trust. Takashi always listened to his mother.

But Keiko wasn't the chipper mother she once was. Not long after Takashi and Reika's six month anniversary, she started getting sick. It was a slow process. Takashi could see Yusuke pretend to be strong for Keiko and just collapse once he left her room. Keiko would never know because she was bedridden exactly five months after she began to get sick.

There was one thing that kept her alive. Two months earlier, Takashi had proposed to Reika, who instantly accepted. They were the light in Keiko's life. It was all she had to look forward to.

In light of such obstacles, Takashi scheduled his wedding as soon as possible. Three months after the proposal, the couple was married. A week later, Keiko passed away.

Yusuke had fallen asleep at her side, telling her a story about their high school days, at her request of course. Only Keiko had the power to render Yusuke into "sappy pile of mush." That's what he referred to it as. It was a shameful event for Yusuke to been seen as weak, but he would never regret it, if it was for Keiko.

It wasn't long until Yusuke lost the will to live. He, too, became bedridden. Takashi took care of his father. Sometimes, Reika would help, but she was always nervous around such a demanding man and was never quite comfortable. But Takashi came every day.

The doctors told Yusuke he didn't have much longer. He smiled. He would see Keiko again.

His smile turned to a frown when Takashi told him that he was having a baby. Reika was a few weeks pregnant. Yusuke would never see his grandchild.

When Takashi told Yusuke, Yusuke grabbed his hand. His voice was weak, but his eyes were strong and determined. He had to tell his son something.

"Takashi," Yusuke had started, "I'm…I'm sorry. I've never been quite the father that you should have had." A couple of coughs, a deep breath, and some release of pride and Yusuke continued. "Just, be good to your son. He, he needs you. Okay?"

Takashi nodded.

* * *

When Yusuke had died, they weren't in the far enough stage to tell the gender of the baby. Takashi had always thought it was strange that Yusuke had called his child a boy.

Nine months later, as a sleeping baby was cradled in his arms, Takashi recalled his father's dying words and the fact that his father was right- it was a boy.

Reika watched her husband from the hospital bed, waiting for him to help her fill out the legal documents for their son's naming and birth certificate.

"I won't let you down, Yusuke," Takashi whispered, looking down at his son.

He turned back to Reika, to his future; he would never let them down.

* * *

So, a little less humorous than the first part. I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this, I just wrote and left it on my computer for a while. Now, as midyears come around, I'm searching for a way to distract myself from studying and here pops my story. Why not finish it? So, really, I have no idea how I wanted it to end, I didn't write any notes to myself, so I just wrote whatever. I like it, even though its about their son that I created. But I like him, too.

Just a quick brainteaser. Takashi never calls his dad by his name, so why did he say Yusuke in the 2nd to last sentence? Think he named the baby Yusuke or not? I thought it was an interesting point to write, I just want to hear what you guys thought.

Thanks for the read!


End file.
